Okay
by twxnkle
Summary: Jackee Harmon is a broken soul who is always second best compared to her perfect sister Violet. Until she meets Tate Langdon her fathers patient. Includes self harm and a lemon in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I knew I had a problem. My mom knew, my dad knew, my sister even knew. My dad just though it was nerves from what had happened last year. My mom the same. My sister though, was smarter than she seemed. We weren't close, Violet and I, I don't think we ever were. But she knew what was going on, and she never tried to stop it.  
>This story starts before my brother was stillborn, before my dad cheated, before any of the crap happened in Los Angeles. It started when I was younger.<br>I was always more shy then I was suppose to, more shy then my parents expected, more shy then Violet. I had never saw anything wrong with it, but someone always did.  
>Violet started to talk when she was around 11 months old. My parents thought she was a fallen Angel and I? I finally started to talk when I was around 3. Vivian and Ben weren't nearly as excited when that day came, but beggars can't be choosers right?<br>When Ben found out Violet started to self harm, she became even more of the center of attention. They didn't know of my scars, and even if they did I don't think they would have cared.  
>I was always second best when it came between Violet and I. She didn't even want their attention, she was okay living in her own world of selfpity. I-I on the other hand craved the low amount of attention I barely got, it was the only thing I had. I even dyed my hair wanting them to look at me for once. It's now a lilac shade. Of course they didn't notice, I mean why would they? I tried to not let it get in the way of my way of thinking, but second best never gets first prize.<br>Well except this one time.  
>That time was when we moved out to LA. I didn't understand why we moved, no one ever told me so I figured it wasn't my place to intrude. I mostly kept to myself during the move. There was so much tension that I couldn't deal with. I cut even more, mainly my upper arms towards my chest, no one thought of looking there, well no one would have looked in the first place.<br>Ben, I mean my dad had started his business as soon as we moved. It was weird knowing people with problems came into my house all day, but I had problems so I shouldn't be a hypocrite.  
>I was homeschooled, Ben and Vivian thought it would be a good idea to keep me here since I wasn't as advanced as Violet and they felt I would learn better by not being distracted. It was one of the only times I felt they cared.<br>I had walked down the hallway to go get an early lunch, well late breakfast that memorable Monday afternoon. I was wearing my pajamas, a way too big sweatshirt and a pair of short running shorts. My hair looked like death and I was still tired from just waking up. I reached the extravagant staircase and was surprised when I saw people were walking up.  
>A large blush spread throughout my body as I awkwardly brushed down my hair in an attempt to look nice in front of one of Ben's patients. I stepped to the side as my father and his patient came to the top step.<br>"Good morning Jackee." My dad said while taking in my appearance. I looked in his eyes seeing disbelief and looked to the ground. I looked back up and snuck a glance at my father's patient.  
>He was beautiful.<br>His skin was a snow white, yet his eyes were an incredibly dark brown. He had scruffy blonde hair with some curls and brown touches in it. He was tall too, well I was 5'3 so everyone was tall compared to me. He sent me a small smirk and my eyes immediately found an unknown fascination with the floor.  
>"Well I'll just take Tate to my office, you know where I'll be. Moira' s downstairs, just ask her to make you something."<br>I quietly and quickly walked down the stairs. Moira our housekeeper was tidying up the cupboards.  
>"Hello Moira. How are you?"She turned her head and stopped what she was doing.<br>"I am good Madame, is there anything you need?"  
>I shook my head and said, "No, that's fine. I'll just pour me some cereal."<br>"It's no problem Madame, is there anything specific you have in mind?"  
>"Waffles would be good Moira, thank you."<br>The weeks went by faster then I expected. Violet of course didn't fit in at her school, my mother got pregnant again, and I found an overwhelming fascination with my dad's patient Tate.  
>He was different then the people who usually come to see my father. He was younger, less spaced out, and he didn't seem creeped out by our dark and depressing house.<br>It was after a few times I accidentally bumped into Tate that I felt a change. I don't know what it was, the way he would smile or smirk at me made my day.  
>The main problem with my fascination was that Violet seemed to be just as in awe with the boy with problems as I was. I knew I'd have to stop listening into his conversations with Ben and "accidentally" bumping into him now that Violet had her eyes on him.<br>It's just I can't compete with Violet, I've never been able to. And now that we seem to both have a crush on the Curt Cobain wannabe, I know I'll have to stop.  
>I tried really hard but after hearing his latest conversation with Ben, I didn't know what to do.<br>I was walking down the hallway to my room, when I heard the most strangest thing come from Ben's office. I stopped by the door hearing Tate's sly yet humorous voice.  
>"So what do shrinks think when a wildly brilliant patient doesn't talk to punish said psychiatrist? I bet you think about sex."<br>"So Tate, do you think about sex a lot?" Ben asked Tate completely ignoring his last question.  
>"I think about one girl in particular, your daughter, I jerk off thinking about her. A lot." Tate's face was completely serious, only a small smirk on his face.<br>"I'm not comfortable with you talking about Violet like that"  
>"No, not Violet your other daughter Jackee. She's a virgin, they get wet so easily. You wanna know what I'd do to her? I'd lay her down on the bed, caress her soft skin, make her purr like a kitten. That lilac hair really turns me on." Tate replied, his mind drifting off to the youngest of the Harmon twin sisters.<br>My eyes went wide and I scurried off to my room. I didn't know he felt like that, it was a weird feeling. I don't know if I enjoy this butterfly-y feeling, it made my head hurt.  
>It was a joke, it had to be.<br>I rushed to the bathroom across from my bedroom door and lifted up the toliet seat. The sour tangy taste of throw up escaped my mouth.  
>I couldn't understand why I threw up. It was kinda one of those things you do but you don't know why, kinda like what I did after I brushed my teeth. The blade sliced my inner thigh, there was no more room on my upper arms so I had to move on to new territory. I had a problem, I just knew it, why would he want me?<br>My eyes welled up with tears and my chest started to contract uncomfortably. I bit my my sweatshirt sleeve as the pain started. It was burning white and made me regret doing it. The pain disappeared and all that was left was a bloody razor and a numb feeling in my brain.  
>I needed more.<br>As I was about to slice again a hand stopped me. I looked up with blurry eyes to see a faint pair of dark brown eyes.  
>"What are you doing? You're mutilating yourself." Tate's voice was filled with concern that made me want to vomit again.<br>I couldn't answer him, instead I whimpered into his shoulder. I felt him pick me up and place me on the closed toliet seat. I heard things being moved around and finally felt a hand on my left thigh.  
>"Why would you do this to yourself?"<br>Again I couldn't answer. I didn't know why I did that to myself, all I knew is that I'd feel the relief after the blood flowed from my body.  
>His large cold hands spread my legs apart, if I had not been out of it I would have blushed. He rubbed a burning liquid on the cut I had barely made not twenty minutes ago. I let out a struggled sob and bit down even harder on my sweatshirt sleeve.<br>Tate cooed out an 'It's gonna be alright' and I actually believed him.  
>After he had bandaged my thigh, he got my jeans and carried me across the hallway to my room.<br>I didn't know how to react in my current situation, he'd just stopped me from cutting again. How'd he know I was even doing that. Why'd he come into my bathroom? What we're you suppose to say to someone who did that? Thank you?My head throbbed even more and I felt the vile rise from my throat. As soon as he put me on my bed, I ran back to the bathroom to rid the nastiness that was in my throat.  
>I brushed my teeth for the third time today and walked back to my room.<br>He was sitting quietly on my bed looking around briefly. I gently coughed and said a quiet 'thank you'.  
>"Its no problem Jackee." I smiled and sat criss-cross on my bed across from him.<br>"Do you wanna maybe talk about it?"  
>I shook my head and said, "No thank you."<br>"You know it's gonna be okay right?"  
>I looked him straight in the eye and only saw sincerity. I didn't care about Violet or my parents or how I was the different child or how I had problems. All I cared about was how I was going to be okay.<br>A/N I have a part two that's a lemon in progress so let me know if you want it guys.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at me with a strange tint to his eyes. Tate licked his lips slowly and scooted more closely towards me. My heart was beating more quickly and I was breathing heavily.  
>"You know I saw your shadow when I was talking to your dad, I know you heard what I said up there." He whispered into my ear huskily.<br>I blinked slowly and took a deep breath.  
>"What did I say Jackee? Why don't you tell me what I said?" I shook my head and turned my eyes towards my lap. His hands slid up my thighs and he began to nibble on my neck. I inhaled quickly and my eyes widened. Oh gosh what's going on, I thought surprisingly clear all the while his hands rubbed the insides of my thighs gently towards my hot center. What's this feeling that's going through my body? I've never felt anything this strong before even when I touch myself at night.<br>He stopped all his ministrations and I felt myself whimper at the loss of his touch. He pulled back and his eyes were incredibly dark, so dark that I couldn't tell if he had any pupils at all. He smirked an I felt my cheeks began to heat up. He then bit his lower lip and let his eyes roam up and down my body which made my whole body heat up.  
>"Tell me Jackee or else I won't touch you anymore and I know how much you like it when I touch you."<br>I sighed and looked down. "You said-"  
>He stopped me abruptly and grabbed my chin to lift my face up.<br>"Look at me when you say it, look into my eyes."  
>"You said that you masturbate to the thought of me."<br>He raised his eyes brows and smiled. "Yeah I do every night. Sometimes after my sessions I come into your room and if you're not in there, I jack off on your bed. I think about how you'd look like touching yourself thinking about me. Do you touch yourself Jackee? I bet you do, oh god just thinking about your small hands touching that wet pussy makes me hard." He grabbed my hand and placed it firmly on his crotch. There was a hard bump coming from his pants that made me blush. I could feel my lower body getting hotter and my toes curling.  
>"What else did I say to your dad?" He asked smirking like he knew what was going on in my head and body.<br>"You said that I'd be wet easily because I'm a virgin."  
>He stopped me again and gave me a mischievous smile. "Well aren't you?"<br>I blushed and said, "Yeah, I'm a virgin."  
>He shook his head and looked at my crotch knowingly.<br>"No that you get wet easily."  
>I blushed harder and closed me legs bringing my knees to my chest.<br>"Continue Jackee."  
>"Uhh um that I would purr like a kitten." I stuttered out.<br>He put his hand on my knees making my legs lower from my chest.  
>"How would I make you purr like the dirty kitty you are?"<br>"You would lay me down on my bed."  
>He smiled and went on his knees lowering his body on top of mine making me fall back. His hands trapped my head and he groaned.<br>"You would caress my skin." My breath became airy as his hands slid to my hips and pulled my shirt up to the under of my breast. His hands massaged the skin of my abdomen and then raised the fabric off of my body. His hands cupped my breast and fondled them gently. His tempo was even and soft then all of a sudden he grasped my breast roughly and bit the skin above my left breast leaving a stinging feeling. I moaned loudly as he continuously kneaded my breast and blew air on the bite.  
>"Good kitty." He whispered.<br>He got back on his knees and lifted his shirt above his head throwing it to the other side of my room. He began to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his jeans slowly over the tent of his pants. I got up to my knees and pulled his jeans over his luscious bottom down to his knees. He pulled them off and was left in a pair of plaid boxer shorts.  
>"C'mon babe go ahead and touch me." He whispered in my ear.<br>I gulped and gently palmed his dick through his underwear. It began to grow harder and feeling it grow under my hands made me wet. I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down over his hard dick. It sprung up to his stomach when I pulled the shorts to his balls. I bit my lip and circled my hand to the back of his boxers pulling the article over his plump bottom. My hands roughly cupped his firm cheeks and began to knead it. His hands went to my bottom and pulled our hips together. His dick was rubbing against my stomach and my center was rubbing against his balls. It was a strange feeling but the friction was amazing.  
>All of a sudden Tate threw me on the bed and got up dropping his boxers. He kneeled back down on the bed and grasped his dick pumping it while looking into my eyes.<br>"This is what I do when I think of you Jackee, I just imagine your small little hands wrapped around my cock. Then you'd teasingly kitty lick my head and then roughly suck it. When you're doing that I would be grasping that beautiful lilac hair of yours, seeing that head of hair above my dick can make me come easily." He gasped out while pumping his dick in a quick fashion.  
>The feeling in my crotch was becoming very uncomfortable and I just wanted it to go away. I crossed my legs and squeezed a few times.<br>"Go ahead Jackee. Touch yourself for me. Imagine my head between those perfect legs of yours, licking your clit and having two fingers in that virgin hole. Imagine this thick cock slamming into you, in and out Jackee."  
>I was breathless by the time I began to pull my underwear off. Tate grabbed the pair and inhaled my scent from the fabric moaning as he did.<br>I closed my eyes as I dipped my fingers in between my lower lips. The sound of Tate faping a few inches away from me was making me groan. I circled my clit with my fingers teasingly pressing it every so often. I reached behind me and I clasped my white bra. One of my hands cupping my breast circling my nipple just like my clit.  
>All of a sudden I felt a finger push into my hole and a warm muscle on my cold nipple.<br>"Agh Tate!" I moaned out. He groaned on my nipple and pumped the finger that was in my vagina in and out hitting a spot that made my back arch and my toes curl.  
>He took out his finger and looked deep into my eyes and stuck it in his mouth moaning at the taste.<br>"I can't wait to taste you, you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."  
>I bit my lip and leaned up to kiss him. It was the first time I kissed him and it just felt right. It wasn't filled with lust but with sincerity and love. I backed up and licked my lip only for him to connect our lips back together. He kissed me passionately and took my breath away. He pulled back and I laid back down.<br>"You ready?" I nodded my head too breathless to speak.  
>He slipped the tip into my hole to test the waters. It was a weird feeling of having the tip inside. I didn't respond badly so he pushed more of himself inside me. It felt uncomfortable but not painful, my center would stretch to his girth. Then he reached a point where he had to push hard to fit the rest of him inside.<br>Oh damn that hurt. Shit.  
>He must have notice because his lips were on my lips and he was whispering, "It's going to be okay."<br>The pain subsided a bit although it did still hurt there was a immense amount of pleasure rippling through my body.  
>I moaned quietly and felt my hips buckling to his. He must have gotten the point because he then got on his knees and started to thrust really hard. He kept an even pace for a while then he got down on his forearms and pounded into me. The pleasure was incredible. The warmth in my lower stomach kept getting hotter and hotter.<br>He then took himself out of me and laid me on my stomach. I groaned at the loss but as soon as he pulled my hips up he rammed into me over and over again.  
>My hair was pulled back and my head was awkwardly resting on my neck.<br>"That lilac hair really turns me on."  
>"Nnngahh." I moaned out. My body tried to thrust back into his, but his thrust kept me in time.<br>The warmth in my stomach was burning hot and my insides felt like melting. There was a burst throughout my body and I started to shake. A feeling even better than before took over me and I cried out in ecstasy.  
>"Oh Tate!" I screamed out. All the energy left my body and my body slumped against my bed. I felt kisses Over my back and hotness fill my center. I was too tired to say or do anything.<br>"Goodnight Jackee." An angelic voice said in my ear before my eyes felt heavy and my head cleared.  
>AN: This was part two of my American Horror Story two shot. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and favorite, thank you.


End file.
